Conventional atomizing duct air humidification systems are unsatisfactory for use in large commercial and industrial buildings, principally because of a rapid saturation of the air flowing in the ductwork, causing condensation and water build-up in the ductwork, which is obviously undesirable.
Consequently, the present invention has for its main objective to eliminate the above and other deficiencies of prior art humidification systems. More particularly, the invention seeks to provide an in duct system capable of not only supplying total humidification for a commercial or industrial building but also controlled evaporative cooling which will greatly reduce mechanical cooling costs during the transition seasons and completely eliminate the problem of condensation and water build-up inside of the air ductwork.
Other important attributes of the system in accordance with the present invention include automatic fully modulating controls that allow the atomizing spray head system located within and across the air duct to operate from zero pounds of water per hour to full output required to humidify and cool commercial and industrial buildings having existing ductwork.
Should an electrical power failure occur, the system shuts off automatically. Automatic system shut off also occurs in the event of air compressor failure.
If the water supply fails, the spray heads will discharge air only. If the water supply pressure is lost or reduced, the spray heads will sputter without harm to the system. The spray heads operate drip-free and are self-cleaning and self-purging at the end of every "on" cycle. The system is designed for "on" and "off" operation, without which the cleaning and purging action is lost. The system can be started and stopped merely by operating an on-off switch provided on the control cabinet.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.